The Trouble with a Truce
by Sweetdeath04
Summary: When Ron and Hermione decide to stop fighting for one week, they think that no harm will come of it. When Harry challenges them to keep it up a little longer, things start to get a little more complecated...
1. How it all begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I owned Ron Weasley but I don't. sighs Anyways, Harry Potter all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A.N. **_This is my first Harry Potter fic!!! It's also my first non-Star Wars fic. gulps This was originally going to be a one-shot fic, but I've changed it into a multi-chapter fic! Oh, and it doesn't really have much of a plot, so bear with me while I come one up with one between chapters._

_Enjoy!_

_**The Trouble with a Truce**_

**How it all begins... **

Hermione Granger slumped down in a seat and put her head in her hands, looking utterly defeated.

"We've got to stop this Ron," she said quietly to one of her best friends.

Ron took notice in her sudden change of attitude. Seconds ago Hermione had been facing him, screaming back at him. Of course, so desperate to win their fight, both had quickly gone off topic and yelled anything, just trying to hurt the other. Therefore, both teenagers had forgotten what they were originally fighting about.

"Stop what?" Ron asked, completely clueless. His voice was hoarse from shouting.

Hermione looked up at him. "This! Fighting with each other at every chance we get! Some people probably think yelling is our only form of communication!"

Ron couldn't help but laugh at her accusation.

"It's not funny Ron!" Hermione scolded. "Listen," she lowered her voice, should anyone else be strolling the halls of Grimmuald Place. "This is the middle of war. Ever since first year, when we became friends with Harry Potter, we knew that we would be risking our lives. But we did it anyway, because we valued his friendship more, correct?"

"Right," Ron nodded. "But what has that got to do with us fighting?"

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his denseness. "Harry is V- Voldemort's main target, and we're his best friends, so we are stuck right in the middle of this war. So it hardly helps our side, or Harry, if we are fighting each other when we should be fighting the Death Eaters!"

Ron winced at Voldemort's name but nodded again, pretending he understood everything she had just said perfectly.

Hermione saw through him. "In short, we're giving Voldemort and his cronies an advantage by fighting each other and not him!"

Ron stared at her, "Why didn't you say that to begin with?!"

This time, Hermione _did_ roll her eyes. "Never mind."

"What's your point anyway?" asked Ron. "You want us to form a truce, or something like that?"

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Ron, that's exactly what we should do!"

"Hermione," Ron began slowly, as if speaking to a small child, "Me and you-"

"You and I, Ron," she corrected him.

"Whatever, we fight _every day_! It is part of what we do. We could never pull it off!"

She shook her head. "We don't fight _every_ day." Then she said, almost wistfully, "I wish we didn't fight so often. Remember last year when Harry completely lost it with us because we wouldn't stop bickering?"

Ron looked at her, a light of dawning in his eyes. "Hermione Granger," he said slowly, not knowing if this was the right thing to do, "I challenge you to a trial truce, just for this week. If we can pull it off, and we're still friends by the end of week, then I will buy you a box of sugar quills. "If we pull it off and we hate each other by the end of the week, then you buy me a box of sugar quills." He stared at her long and hard.

"Agreed?"

"Agreed!" She shook his hand.

Neither of them realised what trouble a simple little truce could cause. Especially when they got Harry Potter involved.

**A.N. **_Like I said, I have no idea where this fic is going to go. But I'll try and figure it out soon. Hope you liked the first chapter!_

**_Sweetdeath04_**


	2. A Formal Breakfast and a Bet

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I owned Ron Weasley but I don't. (sighs) Anyways, Harry Potter all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A.N.** _Please don't kill me. I know I haven't updated in ages but I've been sorta busy and haven't had any energy left to write. But I'm pleased to announce that this fic now has a plot! But I do warn you, most of the words and phrases might not make sense in this chapter 'cause I need to get in a bit of practice at my 'using words I don't understand in everyday writing'. In other words, we've started practicing for Key Stage 3's and I'm stupid! Haha!_

_Anyway, a huge thanks goes to everyone who reviewed!_

_**AngieBob**: Thanks for Reviewing! I hope you like this chapter. Sorry that you really won't know much more once you've read it!_

_**Drakena the Destroyer: **Wow! You're reading MY story? But you're so good at writing? Why would you want to review something as crappy as this? Anywho! Thanks and you are finally seeing more, it's just not soon!_

_**Alixa Lightz: **Ahhhh!!! Can I borrow Ron!?!? Just send him in the post! He won't mind!!! Thanks SO MUCH for reviewing! Your review made me laugh!_

_**Ronhermione13: **I promised myself I would read your story 'cause I'm getting pretty sick of the 'suddenly fall in love' gig too. I just hope this doesn't turn out that way… oops! Just gave away part of the plot! Oh well! Thanks SO MUCH for the complements and for Reviewing. I hope you like this!_

_**Thorney: **I'm not going to tell you that this is updated and I'll see how long it takes you to figure it out yourself. I know it's not Star Wars but Harry Potter ROX just as much! Thanks for reviewing! I've told you that before but… oh well!!! Thanks!_

_**TDRM: **Thanks for the complement and the congratulations! I think it was a complement anyway… I never can tell if people are being sarcastic when they comment on my 'great' English 'cause I'm a hopeless case when it comes to spelling! Anywho! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!_

_**ThinkingOfaName: **I hope you have some idea of where this fic is going now!!! I hope you like this chapter! Please, please like this chapter… please? LOL! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!_

_**MistyRiver: **Hey you!!! I FINALLY UPDATED!!! This is a miracle. I'll probably be the one to tell you that this is updated so thanks for reviewing and see you tomorrow!_

**_Druscilla Danuliete: _**_Uhhh… Thanks! Don't worry, you didn't offend me. I'll be on _Scarlett's Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as soon as I have time. I promise! Thanks!

_Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!_

**A Formal Breakfast and a Bet**

The next morning, Harry found himself be roughly shaken awake by Ron.

"What?" he asked blearily, reaching out for his glasses and pushing them up his nose.

"Mum's calling," Ron replied. "Get dressed; we need to go down for breakfast. Mhhmhhmmmmhh!"

"What?" Harry asked, spinning around to find out what had muffled his friends words.

"I said," Ron 'repeated' after he had struggled to pull a t-shirt over his head, "that it's already half past ten!"

Ron's announcement made Harry hurry up, but he was not going fast enough for Ron.

"Hurry up mate! My stomach can only wait so long you know! It's suffering every second that you're taking to get dressed!"

Harry's retort was just as fierce. "Fine! I'll go down naked! I'm sure Hermione and Ginny will adore that!"

Ron threw him a t-shirt in response.

…

The duo bolted out of the room with Harry trying not to trip over the laces on his trainers, only to come face to face with the Hermione and Ginny at the top of the stairway.

"G'morning!" Harry called over to them.

"Good morning Harry!" they replied in unison.

" 'mornin' Ginny," Ron paused and cleared his throat. "Good morning Hermione."

Harry froze.

"Good morning Ronald." Hermione's greeting was just as formal.

Ron, who was standing in front of Harry, motioned for Hermione to go down the stairs first.

Hermione shook her head. "After you, I insist."

Ron repeated her, "No, after you, _I _insist!"

"Please Ron- " she corrected herself, "Ronald. You go first!"

"Ladies first!"

Meanwhile, Harry caught Ginny's eye and gave her a questioning look. She only shrugged. The last time Harry had seen his best friends being so formal to each other was the day after the Yule Ball. Their argument had been so loud and verbally violent, Harry was sure his ears were _still _ringing.

Their decision was made for them when Ginny gave Hermione a push in the direction of the steps. When she made to follow her, Ron butted in and shoved past her.

Hermione turned to face Ron and said, "Sorry," still very politely. Ron shook his head and said softly, "Not a problem."

The four teens headed into the dining room, sneaking past Mrs Blacks' portrait on the way, to find the table was set for them and all the food left out with a keep-heat charm on it. They also found a note from Mrs. Weasley.

"'_Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione,'"_ Ron read aloud, "'_I've gone to meet Professor Dumbledore on business you need not know anything about-'_that means Order business," Ron commented before starting again, _"'and I should be back by noon. Everyone else is at work. Your breakfast is on the table. Be good and don't answer the door to strangers!_

_Mum a.k.a. Mrs. Weasley' _

Honestly, does she think we're five or something? _'Don't answer the door to strangers!'_" Ron looked at them. Hermione opened her mouth, probably to lecture Ron about the wisdom Mrs. Weasley had bestowed upon them, but though better of it, remembering their truce.

Ginny and Harry couldn't care less. Both shrugged off the question and had already begun to eat. Following their lead, Ron headed for a chair, pausing only for a moment to wonder if it would be impolite not to pull back a chair for Hermione. Eventually he decided against it, as it might just be a little _too_ polite and slightly foolish looking.

Hermione, who hadn't been expecting such a gesture anyway, had sat down before Ron had come to a conclusion with his pondering. Taking a slice of toast from the large pile, she found that the jam was out of her reach. Ron, having just sat down closest to it was the logical person to ask to pass it.

"Ronald, would you please pass the jam?"

Ron's attempt to sound polite made Ginny and Harry laugh every time they thought of it afterwards. "Of course I will Miss Granger, I'm delighted to be at your assistance."

Once Harry's laughs had ceased he managed to sputter out, "Okay guys, what did you fight over that's made you like _this_?"

Both Ron and Hermione looked at him blankly. "We didn't fight," they responded in unison.

Now it was Harry and Ginny's turn to look blank. "But," Harry said bewildered, "the only time you were like this is after you fought at the-" he cut himself off. Harry didn't dare bring up the topic of the Yule Ball as it would just lead to another fight about Victor Krum. "Never mind," he concluded.

Ron explained the nature of their formality towards each other in just one sentence. "We formed a truce," then said, "Isn't it obvious?"

Ginny laughed, relieved that her brother and her friend weren't going to bring down the walls of Grimmuald in the process of yelling at each other. Harry, on the other hand, had a sly grin forming on his face.

Afterwards when Hermione thought about it, the truce had at least given Harry something other to think of than Sirius's death.

"How long are you going to keep this truce going for?" he asked, thinking of the blissful silence there would be in the Gryffindor instead of the rude and hurtful retorts that usually were heard.

"A week at the minimum," Hermione replied promptly. "If we're still friends by the end of this week then Ronald owes me a box of Sugar Quills and vise-versa."

"A box of Sugar Quills isn't that much…"

"So?" Ron and Hermione said as one.

"Well…" Harry trailed off deliberately, and then said very quickly, "I'll bet ten galleons for you to keep it going longer but the person who breaks it looses and the person who wins, I'll pay the ten galleons!"

**A.N.** _Ahhh…. But will Ron and Hermione accept this bet? I just realised how corny this is. Haha! It sux! I don't really care 'cause I'm just glad to update!_

_So what did you think of my words and phrases that I don't understand? By the way, it might be even longer until I update this time because I'm going skiing in America next week! For those of you who live in America this might not sound like a big deal, but I've never been to America and only been skiing once. My parents are too lazy and not very athletic so I lap up every chance I get with our school. But if I never update again it means I've sleep-skied and crashed into a tree and died. That's not meant to be funny; it happened at the place we are going last week. May they R.I.P. No disrespect meant to anyone who has crashed into a tree while skiing. I came about an inch away from it last year and my friend crashed into a pylon and kissed it! Yuck! I'll not go into why she kissed it. _

_Right, since I'm just rambling now, please review and if you like, tell me about some funny skiing experiences! Also, who else can't wait 'til July 16th. That's the right date, right? Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince!_

_Plz review!!!_

_**Sweetdeath04**_


	3. Dreams of What Can or Can't Be

Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't be waiting for book six, would I? And I'm waiting very impatiently!

**A.N.**_ Hey everybody! Walks in on a party held for the death of Sweetdeath04 No, I'm not dead; though I'm sure you thought I was after my long absence. He he, yeah, about that. I was away skiing, as you know, and when I came back I had to catch up, and then the teachers sprung exams upon us, and we're getting more! So during the holidays I intended to write but instead I started two new stories… Me bad. Also, Kilrea Young Farmers got through to the Arts Festival Gala so we've been from one end of this soggy country to the other performing on stage! And parents night, of course._

_Well, after that cliffy in the last chapter, I'm sure you're all wondering what's going to happen next, if you haven't already guessed! But first a note of thanks to the people who make writing so rewarding, my reviewers!_

**MistyRiver: **_Ah! The crazy American drink that was illegal! We'll soon see if you still like where this story is going. Don't forget, it is romance! Thanks!_

**ultra-violet-catastrophy: **_Microwave meals? Poor you! Thanks! I didn't sleep ski, as you know since you see me in maths! I'm updating! Thanks!_

**Lipgloss: **_Aw thanks! I love it when people say which bits they liked! It helps me know what sort of stuff I should write! Thanks again!_

**Squigglius: **_He he, yeh, I don't think I update more than you! I tend to leave a fic for ages then go back to it when I'm in the mood. Today my mate and I started talking about who we reckon the Half Blood Prince is, so I was in a Harry Potter-ish mood when I got home. Thanks so much for reviewing!_

**ThinkingOfaName: **_More Hermione/Ron fluff coming your way! And it all starts here! Yeh, it's really predictable, isn't it? Ah well! I had a great time skiing! Thanks so much!_

**Ron+Hermione: **_Yes, they're going to fall in love soon, if they haven't already! How could I not have them fall in love? Fall in love? I'd rather fall in chocolate, as all the great people say! Thanks so much!_

**Lafawnduh4: **_I hope that after you read this chapter you still think it's good! Sorry about the long wait. Thanks!_

**SailorLeia: **_You have no idea how privileged I feel, that you read my HARRY POTTER story! And thanks for saying that you don't think it's corney! I had a great time in your wonderful country (that was three months ago! Wow!). As you know, I lived! Thanks so much for you wonderful review! _

**Dreams of what Can or Can't be…**

"_Well…" Harry trailed off deliberately, and then said very quickly, "I'll bet ten galleons for you to keep it going longer but the person who breaks it looses and the person who wins, I'll pay the ten galleons!"_

"Yes!"

"No!"

The answers came back to Harry simultaneously. The egger 'yes' came from Ron and the horrified 'no' came from Hermione.

Ron glanced at Hermione, a look of utter confusion on his face, but he didn't question her answer for fear of starting up an argument in front of Harry. After all, he was the reason all this was happening.

Harry, however, did question her. "Why not? It would be great, and either way you don't loose anything, but have everything to gain! Besides, you're the one who _wants_ this truce thing to keep going on!"

"Well," Hermione paused, obviously thinking about how to phrase her answer so it met the quality of wise-ness with Mr Potter's question. "Ten galleons is a lot of money Harry, are you sure you want to bet that much, either way, you're going to loose it sooner or later."

Harry shook his head. "So what, it's a lot of money? I have plenty at the moment and I have nothing to do with it." He continued softly, "There are more important things in this world than gold." A wave of sadness swept over his face and it was quite apparent that he was thinking of his dead godfather, or parents, or both.

Desperate not to send Harry into the sort of depression that the Weasleys and herself had just managed to drag him out of, Hermione's conscience overruled her previous decision and she rapidly agreed.

"Fine! I have nothing to loose!"

The weeks at Grimwald Place went by swiftly. Harry and the Weasleys all were amazed at Ron and Hermione's persistence to keep the bet going. But unknown to all, they had another reason to keep this up. Both wanted to please the other.

About two weeks before the new term at Hogwarts began; everyone in the house was having an early night. Having received their letters from Hogwarts along with their OWL's- Harry received ten, as did Ron, both failing Divination and History of Magic and somehow passing Potions, Hermione got a grand total of twelve, the maximum any pupil of Hogwarts could receive- they had to make they're annual trip to Diagon Alley, which would take place the next day.

Harry had drifted off to an untroubled sleep easily, but Ron however was not so lucky. Hermione had got a letter the day previous to this, which had enraged Ron, though he didn't let it show. It wasn't the fact that she had received any old letter which bothered him, it was the fact that it was from Viktor Krum.

Indeed, the news had been all over the Daily Prophet. "Bulgarian Quidditch Team staying it Local Pub and Hotel prior to Match!" That was, Ron thought savagely, if you could call the Leaky Cauldron a 'hotel'.

Vicky, as he was fondly known as to Ron, had been ever so polite in asking Hermione to come visit him in Diagon Alley and, "write back unless current situations disallow it."

Hermione, being of the smarter type, hadn't wanted to make it too obvious as to where they were presently staying and arouse suspicion, so she hadn't sent a reply. Mind you, Ron pondered over his thoughts, she had looked slightly upset when he hadn't started up the usual argument about which friends she should trust and why she shouldn't go near that seeker. Krum didn't _just_ want to be her friend.

As Ron had said, Krum was the seeker and Hermione was the snitch. It was all logic. Krum would look for her until he got her. But why had Hermione seemed so upset? And why did he care about what she thought of Krum anyway, a question that had been asked so many times, yet Ron had never answered it.

Why did he care? She was his friend, he wanted to protect her. Krum was so much older than her!

'_You keep telling yourself that mate!'_ a small voice in the corner of his brain asked. And here was Ron thinking that his conscience was dead and buried. Apparently this sudden burst of romance in him had resurrected it.

Hang on, what burst or romance?

He didn't fancy Hermione, did he?

No.

'_Yes! Finally worked it out, have you?'_

Squashing the little irritating voice, Ron rolled over and tried to get some sleep. But even his sleep was visited by dreams of the girl who had come to be the best friend he couldn't live without.

**Meanwhile, in the girls room…**

Hermione watched Ginny enviously as she made a small sigh in her sleep. How that girl could fall asleep so easily was beyond her. Ginny was wrapped up in blankets, so much so that all that was visible of her was a lock of red hair which escaped over the top of the blankets.

Crookshanks was curled up in a very similar position to Ginny. He had fallen asleep on the bottom of Hermione's bed and all you could see of him was a ball of ginger fur.

Stifling a laugh at the similarities between human and cat- which she knew she shouldn't find all that funny as she had been transformed into a cat when she had had a dose of Polyjuice Potion gone wrong- she rolled over to stare out the window. The window of Ron- and Harry's, she added as an afterthought- room was next the one of hers and Ginny's.

Ron had been on her mind ever since she had received that letter from Viktor. Oh, how she had wanted Ron to say something rude and hurtful about Viktor! It was a secret that she harboured; how she truly loved Ron's protectiveness of her from the Bulgarian.

How she truly loved Ron.

'_Forget him! He doesn't care about you!'_ said the spiteful little voice in her head. How she wished it wasn't telling the truth. If only he felt the same way.

But apparently it was not meant to be. If he really did feel the same way, he would have done something about it ages ago! Maybe something that would have resulted in the Yule Ball fiasco never having happened. For however much she tried, she couldn't forget it. She never would.

Goodness knows, she had given him enough hints then, and the kiss before his first Quidditch match couldn't have gone unnoticed.

Burying herself in the blankets, Hermione settled herself down for a night restless night filled with dreams of the amazing, and handsome, red head which she was sure would never be hers.

**A.N.**_ Don't you just wish that they could work it out between them? They'd make such a sweet couple! I always wonder why J.K. Rowling hasn't got them together already, and when fear that they never will realise their feelings for each other sets in, I just think that she's keeping us waiting so that all us avid fanfiction writers can have our say in what's going to happen first!_

_This didn't turn out like I was hoping, but I hope it pleases anyway! Like I said, we have more exams next week so it might be a while until I update! Also, though I hope to review before this, I'm going on the German exchange trip, though it's not til June, but with me you never know how long it will be until I update!_

_Please review, I'm begging you!_

_**Sweetdeath04** _


	4. Paranoia, Possessiveness and Prank Shops...

Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't be waiting for book six, would I? And I'm waiting very impatiently!

**A.N. **_Hey everyone! I'm back! So how long was I away for this time? I was watching the F1 grand prix but Michael Schumacher got two punctures and retired from the race so I'm depressed. But my laptop was sitting on the table and I had a great idea. Write! So this is my way of distracting myself from my dad's seemingly endless taunts about Ferrari. :(_

_Anyway, thank to all the wonderful reviewers! _

**ultra-violet-catastrophie**_: Hmmm, sitting doing homework am I? Yeh, sounds familiar! Thanks for reviewing!_

**ultra-violet-catastrophie**_Lol! Love your email address, even if it is fake! Thanks for reviewing again!_

**Amanda: **_Aw thanks! I'm just a little sick of the whole 'fluff but no structure' thing so I decided to do something different! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**MistyRiver: **_Misty, you are ALWAYS confused! Thanks for the review and I know that you're not a big fan of Harry Potter romance fics! Thanks!_

**Nadine Huser: **_Thanks! I hope this update is a bit quicker than the last one! Enjoy!_

**Lipgloss: **_I know I'm awful at updating! But thanks so much for continuing to R&R! Thanks and enjoy!_

**kitotterkat: **_Aw wow! Thanks! Yeh, my updating abilities need a makeover! I'm glad that you think that Harry is in character! Thanks so much and I hope you like this chapter!_

**SailorLeia: **_LOL! Thanks so much for your wonderful review! When I read what you said about them loving each other but have a hard time working it out I said out loud, "Remind you of any other couples we know about? Cough Han and Leia cough cough Luke and Mara cough!" Thanks so much! Hope you love this chapter too!_

Well, on with the story…

**_Paranoia, Possessiveness and Prank Shops_**

When Ron and Harry came down for breakfast the next day Hermione and Ginny were dressed and were almost finished eating. Bleary 'Good mornings' were said as the boys started to shovel food into their mouths at a rapid pace.

Something, however, made Ron stop. The Daily Prophet was lying on the table beside him and on the front cover there was a picture of the Bulgarian Quidditch team filling half the page.

There he was. Viktor Krum, looking surly as usual. Ron glared at the moving image, his expression matching that of Krum's, before he turned back to his breakfast. He now forced it down. Who would have thought that that excuse for a seeker could put him off his breakfast?

…**..…..…..…..…..…..**

In Ron's opinion, the trip to Diagon Alley was a mission. A mission to keep Hermione away from Vicky. If Ron could manage that, he would be able to breathe a little easier.

But this was proving to be harder than he had expected. He could see different members of the Bulgarian team everywhere! There were swarms of them! He just had to avoid the places where he thought the Bulgarian would be.

"Hey, Ron! Look!" Harry was pointing to the Quidditch supplies shop. He could almost feel Hermione roll her eyes at the two boys' reactions. There, sitting in the window, was a Firebolt Millennium. Ron had seen pictures of it in magazines, but the limited edition Firebolt was so expensive that he had doubted that only the most up market shops could afford it. Though, he mused, most, if not all, Hogwarts students came to Diagon Alley to purchase their school supplies and most Hogwarts students owned a broomstick. He could only assume that this was where they bought them.

Ron had been about to go over to the shop and get a closer look, but then he remembered. Quidditch. _Vicky_ played Quidditch so there was a possibility that he would be there, and with the crowd it was impossible to tell.

Staring wistfully at the broom from a distance Ron said, "Very nice. Come on, let's go!"

Almost dragging Harry and Hermione away from his favourite shop in Diagon Alley, he didn't fail to notice the look of confusion exchanged by his best friends. Avoiding Harry's searching eye, he pulled them towards the comparatively newly instated shop, run by Fred and George Weasley.

The twins hadn't been kidding when they had said that business was booming. The joke shop was packed full with Hogwarts student and prospective Hogwarts pupils. Yet Ron felt safe from a certain individual he was trying to avoid. The scowl on Krum's face was all too serious for him to be a prank lover.

"Hello little brother!" a hand was laid on Ron's shoulder and he turned to face, whom he expected was Fred and George. Truthfully it was impossible to tell. The troublesome twins were dressed from head to toe as circus clowns!

At his sides, Harry and Hermione were struggling to breathe as their laughter restricted them. Ron soon found himself relaxing from a tenseness he hadn't been aware of and laughing with them until his sides felt as if they would spilt. His twin brothers pulled off a few muggle circus tricks without, Ron noted, the aid of magic.

It was hard to look about the shop as it was so packed with people and conversation was usually interrupted.

"We're thinking of expanding!" George told Ron and Hermione whilst serving a customer. Fred was whispering something in Harry's ear and Harry was shaking his head but still smiling.

Coming over to rejoin the chat Fred said lightly, "And if you know someone who's looking for a job put in a good word for us. We could use an extra pair of hands."

"Talking of people who are looking for work," George produced a copy of the Daily Prophet and flicked past a few pages, not seeing Ron's glare at the front page, "read this."

"'_Dolores Umbridge, former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, temporary Headmistress and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was today sacked from The Ministry of Magic, due to improper management of her previous post. She was unavailable for comment,'_" read Hermione aloud. "Well, that's brilliant!" Everyone in their little circle nodded in agreement.

"And," added Fred mysteriously, "that means you better use your special discount for getting rid of her soon. Offer only lasts until we find out who the next Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is!" He and George gave a wave as they were called away again and Ron, Harry and Hermione left the shop in the best mood they had all been in for a very long time.

**A.N. **_Sorry about the short chapter but I want to leave everything else to another chapter. I wasn't going to put anything about the Joke Shop in but it just seemed to suit it. As for the bit about Umbridge, well, it just came to me and I **had** to include it!_

_Well, my Key Stage 3's are over but I still have end of term exams. So, apart from elocution exams, a persistent violin teacher, a karate grading, the German exchange, exams, lots of Young Farmers competitions and a lot of books I have to read, I have nothing to stop me from writing!_

_Please R&R!_

_**Sweetdeath04**_


	5. Books and Bulgarians

Disclaimer: If it isn't already obvious by my disgraceful writing abilities in comparison to JKR's, then I must tell you that I don't own any of this!

**A.N.**_ You don't need to tell me. I know I'm a complete and utter idiot! I just realised that if I don't finish this before Book 6 comes out, then there is no point completing it as it won't make any sense! And I intend to finish this!_

_So I'm setting a deadline. If this fanfiction is not completed before the 5th of July, then I promise that I will spend my birthday making it up to you all by finishing it to perfection. How does that sound?_

_Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys remind me that even if I fail to become a part time author, my stories have been read and enjoyed by someone out there. _

**SailorLeia: **_Aw, bless your little heart! Your reviews are wonderful! I was reading The Loveless Bride last night just 'cause I haven't read it in ages and I love it! It compelled me to go write something, hence why I've updated! Glad that I could make you laugh! Thanks for the review and I hope you're still hooked after this chapter!_

**dark-wicked-witch: **_Yeah, I'm a bad updater, but now I have a deadline! I promise that I will finish it before I'm fifteen! I'm afraid that after this chapter everything gets a little obvious in what's gonna happen. Oh well, it'll do! Thanks so much for your review! I'm so glad you like this! Hope you enjoy!_

**llamarobin: **_I hope this is soon enough for you! Thanks so much for the review and I really hope you like this chapter!_

_Thanks guys!_

_This chapter is dedicated to my Granddad and all other bookworms like Hermione. Granddad, I never met you but according to some people who knew you, you live on through me. I sincerely hope that's true. _

**Books and Bulgarians**

The second Ron's foot hit the cobbled street he was once again faced with the decision of where to go.

'_Think Ron! Krum's a Quidditch player, so are you! He would go the same places that you'd go, so where do you not want to go? Think!' _he thought desperately to himself. His decision was made for him.

"Harry, Ron, would you mind if we went to Flourish and Blots for a little while?" Hermione spoke up, almost tentatively, knowing that a bookshop wasn't top of the boy's favourite places to go lists.

Ron was about to protest, when it hit him like the blow of a hammer. He didn't want to go to Flourish and Blots! Neither would Krum! It was perfect logic!

Dismissing the fact that whilst he had been at Hogwarts during the time of the Tri-wizard Tournament Krum had spent most of his time in the library, he quickly acquiesced.

"Yes! Flourish and Blots is a great place to go! Perfect! Brilliant idea Hermione!" Indeed, Ron succeeded in dragging the pair, who were watching him with puzzled gazes and wondering is if the youngest male Weasley might be taking the truce too far, into the sanctuary of books.

The second the three had crossed the threshold, they spilt up, searching for literature of the genre they desired. Harry, seeming lost for a short while, searched for, and eventually in, the Magical Games and Sports section for Quidditch techniques he wanted to try out.

Hermione knew the building better than the back of her hand. Heading straight to a shelf with several books dedicated to the topic of House Elves, she began to skim through each book in a lazy manner that Ron rarely saw coming from the vibrant bookworm.

Ron was tempted to follow Harry's lead and go to the Quidditch section, but resisted the temptation. Instead he wandered about inconspicuously, or as inconspicuously as he could manage. Picking up a book and flicking through it, he decided to keep no more than a shelf between Hermione and himself. You never know when Viktor might appear and if that happened Hermione might need some protection.

'_Waken up Weasley! You think she needs protection? Have you even got a brain? She knows how to take care of herself and doesn't need, or want, you messing things up for her!'_

Then why was he so persistent in making sure she didn't go anywhere near Krum?

'_Because you love her perhaps?' _His conscience told him swiftly and sarcastically, as if it was obvious.

'_Denial!'_ Squashing it against his skull and throwing burning torches at it Ron shook his head. Checking to see what he had been reading before setting it down to look for something more interesting, he noticed its ironic title. "Curious Cures to Magical Maladies".

His conscience came back with another witty remark. _'I take it that there isn't a cure for 'lovesickness' in there, is there?'_

……………

Fifteen minutes later Harry and Hermione's position hadn't changed, but now Ron was leaning against a bookshelf engrossed in some graphic novel or another and contemplating on buying a book on shampoo to Snape. Hey, it even came with a free sample!

He was reunited with the real world by voices.

"Herm-own-ninny, you have grown even more beautiful since we met last, if that is possible," came the unmistakable broken English of Viktor Krum.

Peeking through the books, Ron saw a sight which chilled him to the bone yet made his blood boil at the same time.

He kissed her hand.

_He_ kissed_ her_ hand!

He _kissed _her hand!

A token of friendship and of respect. Nothing to worry about. Unless…

Unless it was a token of romance.

Ron felt a hand on his shoulder. Spinning round he came face to face with Harry.

"She wouldn't want you to get involved. If you really love her, you'll appreciate her wishes." Harry whispered.

"But-" Ron cut himself off. "I'm not in love with her!"

"Denial." Harry's one word statement sounded suspiciously like his conscience.

Turning about to face the conversation again, he realised how much he had missed. Now it was just general chit chat, how they had been since their parting.

Behind his back, Harry grinned to himself, knowing how much his comments had riled up his friend. He just hoped Ron would admit his feelings for Hermione ran deeper than friendship, without embarrassing them all… or resorting to punching Viktor in the process.

The conversation took an abrupt turn, making even Harry listen intently.

Krum had raised a big hand to caress Hermione's cheek. "You really are beautiful, you know?" Ron's hands balled into fists.

The reply was kind but firm. "Viktor, we've been through this before. I just don't care about you in that way. We're friends. Nothing more."

"Why?"

Hermione seemed truly speechless. "Well… well… Viktor…" She trailed off, unable to think of a reasonable answer.

"So why not?" Krum used a finger to lift her face upwards so she was looking at him. Then slowly, ever so slowly he bent down to kiss the young woman in front of him, even though she was plainly uncomfortable.

Harry didn't try to stop Ron. Instead, he joined him in the interruption.

Hermione succeeded in pushing Krum away as Ron said in a loud, stern, dominating voice, "Don't you dare touch her again!"

**A.N.**_ Why do I get the feeling that there's gonna be a fight? Short, I'm sure, but still a fight!_

_I'm not incredibly pleased with this chapter but it'll do. _

_It's really depressing. I've got French Orals on Monday and German on Tuesday! I don't know anything yet and I don't have the english written in for my role plays so I gotta get to work!_

_Review and it'll make me feel better after orals are done! Maybe I'll even write another chapter soon! You know what they say! A review a day keeps the doctor away!_

_**Sweetdeath04 ;-)**_


	6. Knight in Shining Armour

Disclaimer: Don't own it! Don't sue!

**A.N.**_ Okay, I owe you guys an apology. I haven't updated in ages, and my birthday/deadline is in **FIVE DAYS! **I guess that's one of the reasons that I've decided to quit putting off a hard chapter to write. _

_The other reason for my mad dash at updating are that I got off school for the summer today, all my exams are over- for now. Fighting shouldn't be too hard to write as I've completed my karate grading and am now an orange belt, and I've only been back for one week and know half my stuff for green belt already! And, of course, the overwhelming feeling of guilt for making you guys wait so long for an update._

_Also, I now have forty-five reviews! For me, that's a miracle! I know some of you can probably get fifty reviews per chapter, but I'm not that good, so I'm aiming for fifty for this whole fic!_

_And thanks to all those who helped me get to review forty-five!_

**SailorLeia: **_OMG! You are so wonderful! Your reviews are always an inspiration! Glad to hear that you're still addicted. When I was in Germany I met lots of people who were addicted to things, including Ice Tea, Lego Star Wars and Kinder Chocolate! Thank you so much and Bless You!_

**ultra-violet-catastrophy: **_Good idea, but this is now planned! You poor thing! I hope you're computer gets better soon! I never get to talk to you on MSN anymore! Happy Hols and thanks and enjoy!_

**darkwickedwitch: **_Yeah, I was hoping that you'd hate Viktor! Thank you so incredibly much for your review!_

**SnowDevil334: **_I love Ron being so protective! I think it's so cute too! Thanks so much! Enjoy!_

**violet snicket: **_Exactly! It's Ron and Hermione so there must be a fight! Thank you so much! Hope you love this chapter!_

**summerxkiss2: **_You are wonderful! "Ron acts like a knight now," I quote from your review! Well he does act like a knight! Sort of…. Thanks so much!_

**mysticofthepen: **_Thank you so much! You could only review on chapter 3? Thanks for your persistence and your support!_

**suckr4romance: **_Aw wow! Thanks! I hope this is soon enough for you!_

**ChristinaMarie15: **_Hehe! Tootles! I love that word! Krum makes me laugh a bit too! But Ron makes me laugh more! I hope you like Ron's low blow at Krum in this chapter! Thanks so much!_

**Izzy:**_ Thanks for the good luck! It was very useful! I got a B in French and German, which is great for me! Hope your orals went well! Thanks for you review!_

**Emmali: **_Aw thanks so incredibly much! I'm extremely glad you found this fic again! And I'm even happier that you love it! Thanks!_

**Metamorphmagus01: **_Chapter 6 is here! Hope you enjoy it and thanks!_

**will-herm-simetra: **_I like the way they don't admit their feelings too, but it can get VERY frustrating! Thanks so much!_

**MistyRiver: **_Hehe! Of course you can't remember the plot! There never was one! You're gonna get your bust up now! Thanks!_

**misshilton5678: **_I was so happy to get your review! Viktor will get his, I promise you that! (Grins mischievously)! Thanks so much! _

_And now…_

**Knight in Shining Armour (though maybe slightly delusional)**

_Hermione succeeded in pushing Krum away as Ron said in a loud, stern, dominating voice, "Don't you dare touch her again!"_

……………

Ron was close to letting his fists do the talking, but he with strained himself. Hermione was looking between the two of them nervously. Harry had backed away into a corner, not wanting to feel Hermione's wrath when this was over. Besides, he mused, this was Ron's fight, if he wanted to _woo _his fair maiden.

Krum pulled away from beside Hermione and looked Ron straight in the eye. Hermione was struck by just how tall the red head had become. Even with Viktor's age advantage, both were heads were level with each other.

Viktor paused before answering Ron's question. Cocking his head to one side, he studied the sixteen year old with interest.

"Who is going to stop me? You?" The deep baritone, mocking laugh almost sent Ron over the edge.

In fact, it would have if he hadn't heard Hermione's almost silent whisper, "Please, don't start anything!" Well, he wasn't intending to start anything; he was intending to finish it.

As Krum's laughter was about to reach the point of it being hysterical, it suddenly stopped. Once again he looked into Ron's eyes, seemingly relaxed and free of any care.

Ron's Keeper reflexes saved him, and his ability to dodge any Bludgers his charming twin brothers had sent after him when he played Quidditch with them. Krum's fist came darting from his side into what was supposed to be Ronald Weasley's face. Instead it came into contact with thin air.

Ron knew that the world famous Seeker was fast, he's seen him play before, but fighting? This was totally different. Ah, if only he could have a bit more experience fighting Malfoy.

Krum recovered quickly from his miss and tried a new approach. Putting up a guard with one arm, the other by his side, Ron followed suit. Then Krum did the fighting version of a Wronski Feint. With the fist that was acting as his guard, he lunged, only to withdraw it and thrust the other into Ron's gut.

Caught off guard by the sudden change of technique, Ron didn't have time to block or dodge the blow. Instead, he staggered back and regained his composure just in time to dodge another fist flying at him. Hermione was yelling at them to stop. Harry was nowhere to be seen.

The fists kept flying from both ways and Hermione kept crying out for them to stop. Once she tried to pull them off each other but Ron, attempting to act knightly, pushed her away to stop her accidentally being on the receiving end on a punch.

Ron's nose was bleeding but Krum was looking even worse. He had been punched so much that he was going to be black and blue by the next morning. But Ron was just down right annoyed. So, abandoning anything he had ever learnt about fighting fisticuffs, he did the only thing that seemed reasonable.

Letting out a roar, Ron charged!

It had the effect he wanted, and a bonus! Ron knocked Krum backwards into a bookshelf _and, _when Ron's shoulder had hit Viktor so forcefully, it had winded him.

The red head was sure he was standing on a victory field; Krum was on the ground gasping for breath! What could happen? He didn't count on the Quidditch Superstar diving his heavily booted feet into his knees.

Ron toppled backwards and fell on his backside, aka, arse. But he wasn't going to let the Bulgarian get the final blow. Under normal circumstances Ron wouldn't have even considered what he did next, no one deserved it. But Krum wasn't no one, Krum was his worst enemy! Ron kicked low; right between Krum's legs, right where it would hurt. Viktor let out a howl of pain and Ron, even though he had inflicted the pain, cringed for him.

Hermione took the opportunity to intervene successfully.

"STOP!" she hollered. Hermione was shaking with rage that they had created such a scene, though, miraculously, no one was watching. But Ron was sure that he saw a flicker of something else in her eyes. What it was, he wasn't sure.

Both boys climbed to their feet, Viktor shooting a glare at Ron and the youngest Weasley male returned the gesture viciously. Hermione didn't fail to notice and she pulled out her wand. Ron knew she wouldn't use it unless there was an emergency, but apparently Krum didn't. He backed away towards the door slowly, preparing to make his departure without much fuss.

"Goodbye Hermione, I hope to see you again, in more," he struggled for a word that would fit his purpose, "pleasant surroundings." He shot another glare at Ron, who smirked, not unlike Draco Malfoy, at him. Krum waited for Hermione to reply, but when he realised he wasn't going to get one he nodded to her and backed out the door.

Ron wasn't sad to see him go, and if he ever saw him again, it would be too soon.

**A.N. **_Okay, I was going to have this chapter longer but when I was reading it I added some stuff and saved the bit I took out for the next chapter. _

_I'm not a fan of writing fight scenes. It's not my speciality. But you have your chapter and your fight! It wouldn't have been up for about another year if it hadn't been for the inspiration from you guys!_

_Just in case you're wondering where the shop keeper of Flourish and Blots was to break the fight up, you'll find out in the nest chapter!_

_I promise I'll update soon. But a warning, I promise that this fic will be finished by July the Fifth, but the next chapter won't be **posted** until this time next week! Sorry guys!_

_Please R&R!_

_**Sweetdeath04** _


	7. Ron's Fair Maiden

Disclaimer: I am broke, not richer than the Queen, therefore, Harry Potter does not belong to me!

**A.N.**_ I can feel your furious glares! I know, Harry Potter book six is just around the corner and this fic isn't finished!_

_You know when I was in Germany I got the German version of the Philosopher's Stone! It's really weird! Okay, okay, you caught on; I'm just trying to stall. Oh well, thanks to everyone who got my reviews past fifty!_

**suckr4romance: **_I know! How could he try and beat up Ron! I seriously hope he's in HBP though… Thanks!_

**darkwickedwitch:**_ I can't keep Hermione angry at Ron! I really tried but it turned out rubbish so it went in the rubbish bin! Thank you so much! But seriously, I was not happy about how the fight turned out, but so long as you liked it, it'll do! Thanks!_

**cristinamarie15: **_Thanks! You're too sweet! I loved writing about Krum getting his butt kicked! And I really can't keep Hermione mad at Ron for long! Thanks!_

**Metamorphmagus01: **_I AGREE! He truly is! Thanks!_

**mysticofthepen: **_I hope this is fast enough for ya! Persistent peeps rock! Whooo! Go you! Thanks! _

**misshilton5678: **_The last move! Classic! Thanks!_

**SailorLeia: **_You know, my computer actually recognises your name now, but it still doesn't recognise Sweetdeath04! Right… you like me sharing pointless details then…Okay, my uncle lent me a game for the computer, The Curse of Monkey Island. The two of us couldn't get past Chapter 2 and today I got to Chapter 4! It's totally awesome! Right, more to the point! Your review, a joy as ever! Ol' Vikky-boy! I loved that! Was laughing my head off for ages! Hope you like this! Thanks so incredibly much!_

**Emmali: **_I suggest try writing! You can write utter nonsense and someone out there will like it! That chapter wasn't my favourite and neither is this, but it'll do for now! Maybe I'll come back in a couple of years and redo it all! Thanks!_

**N. C. PsyChick: **_Thank! Personally I thought the fight scene was utter rubbish but you may just have changed my mind! Thanks!_

**ultra-violet-catastrophy: **_Hey! Yeah, just knowing that there's no karate for a whole month is giving me withdrawal symptoms! Scary! I was practicing moves up in Belfast yesterday! Hey! I was on MSN when you were reviewing! Parenting Class was so funny! That Icy Panther person is hilarious! Talk to you soon! Thanks, Danke! _

_Dedicated to all clueless couples! Real and Fictional!_

_I've wanted to call a chapter this for ages, so now's my chance. Sweetdeath04 is presenting…_

**Ron's Fair Maiden**

Ron turned to face Hermione. He winced under he furious gaze.

"What were you _thinking!_ No, scratch that, you weren't thinking, were you!" She didn't let him answer. She was on a roll, "I can look after myself you know! I've said before that you had the emotional range of a teaspoon, but I was wrong! If there is anything with less volume, then you have the emotional range of that!"

She stopped, breathing heavily. Ron didn't know what to say. He just stood there, silent, watching the raging teenage girl. Then he though of something.

"I suppose this is it."

"_What_ is _it_?"

He looked at her. "_This _is it. The end of our truce. You won, I suppose."

To Ron's amazement, Hermione laughed.

"What? What's so funny? I have to get you a box of sugar quills! Your parents won't be too happy. The amount of sugar in those things is enough to make your teeth rot! Not that I'd mind." He said this all with a deadly straight face.

Hermione continued to laugh. Somehow she managed to choke out, "Why do you have to be so hard to stay mad at?"

"Ah, tis the famous Ronald Weasley charm. Once you know me you just gotta love me!" _Oh, if only!_ said that annoying little voice in his head.

Hermione attempted to stem the flow of laughter and look angry at him. It was probably the most amusing scene Ron had ever been witness to. Hermione Granger was trying to scowl at the same time as biting back a grin and her eyes were shooting hexes at him while they were filled with a mischievous sparkle.

She was beautiful. Ron could feel his ears going pink as he realised what he was thinking. But hey, there was no denying it. But why couldn't she love him the way he loved her?

"And why do you have to love _him?"_ he thought.

"What?" Hermione looked at him. "What do you mean?" Ron hadn't realised that he had said that aloud!

_Where's that good ol' Gryffindor courage when you need it, huh?_

_Right here!_ A second voice in his head replied.

"Why do you love him? Krum, that is. I mean, what's so special about him?" Now would be a good time to shut up, his instinct told him, though his mouth was on auto pilot.

"What do you mean, "love him"? I don't love him!"

"What do you mean? You don't love him?" Ron fought to keep the hysteria out of his voice.

Hermione looked at him strangely. "I mean, I don't love Viktor Krum. But since when have you cared who I love?" Her eyes burnt with the fire Ron knew too well. He could no longer tell whether or not she was mad at him.

All the courage left him and he mumbled something that even he couldn't work out.

"What?"

"I said that he's not good enough for you." Had he really said that? _Nice one! You might as well have told her everything, spill out your heart and all that girly stuff!_

The second voice in his head countered the verbal attack, shocking and scaring Ron. _Why not? What have you got to loose?_

_A perfectly good friendship!_

Hermione's mood changed instantly. "Oh, really? So who _is_ good enough for me? Pray, do tell!"

"Uhhh… well… maybe…"

_Sweet Weasley, very sweet! So love struck that you can't even form a few words!_

Ron felt his ears go red until he could have sworn that they were going to explode!

Hermione was still watching him intently, waiting for an answer.

"Maybe…." _Why not? What have you got to loose?_

"Me." Ron's voice was so quiet that he was almost sure she hadn't heard him. He couldn't look her in the eye.

"You?" Ron's head was spinning. So she had heard him.

_Bugger!_

Ron's head drooped. "I know," he was almost whispering. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been! "I'm worthless."

"You?" she repeated, then turned away. "I don't see why not."

Ron's head shot up. "What? Say that again!"

"I don't see why not." She still wasn't looking at him. Before he realised what he was doing, his hand was on her shoulder pulling her round.

"You're not worthless Ron. You're priceless." The statement hit him and he really thought he was dreaming.

"Why not!" It wasn't a question.

"Why not!" Hermione repeated the two words. Neither realised that they were leaning in towards until their noses bumped.

Hermione giggled and Ron chuckled. They leaned in again. This time their lips locked together and their eyes closed. They stayed that way for quite some time.

The shop keeper of Flourish and Blots rounded the corner, rubbing his glasses with the tail of his shirt. Putting on his glasses, his gaze focused on the couple and he turned, walking to the other end of the shop, muttering something about young love.

When the young couple broke away, gasping for air, they were grinning.

"So, is this the end of our truce, and if so, who won?" Ron questioned his new girlfriend.

"Oh no!" Hermione grinned slyly. "This isn't the end! It's only the beginning!"

**The End… or is it?**

**Stay tuned! There will be a VERY SHORT epilogue on how they tell Harry and Ginny! **

**A.N.**_ Okay, so it was pretty rubbish, but I'm just glad it's almost done, to tell you the truth! But there will be an epilogue and it could be humorous (wink wink)!_

_Well, I'm once again leaving the country again on the thirteenth, so the Epilogue will be up by then. I might do a Harry Potter one-shot, probably on OotP as well before I finish my other fics! _

_So how's my updating coming on?_

_Thanks again for reviewing this far guys! Tell me what you think of this and I'll be a very happy author!_

_Lodes of love_

_**Sweetdeath04** _


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: All hail J. K. Rowling! It's all hers!

**A.N. **_Hey! I'm back. I leave the country tomorrow to go to England for a week! So basically this is my last chance to get on a computer! _

_Guy's, I owe you seventy one reviews! And I hope to get more after this so I can here what you thought overall of my first Harry Potter fanfiction. _

**SailorLeia: **_Lol! You reminded me too, I needed to change my page 'cause it was supposed to say that I'm 15, not 14! Thanks so much for all your reviews! When I started writing this you were probably the last person I expected to get a review from, just 'cause this isn't Star Wars! SO THANKS! Hope you like this chappie!_

**ChristinaMarie15: **_Thanks! I always had an image of some old guy with really thick glasses squinting at them and going off tutting about young love! Glad you liked it and thanks for all your reviews!_

**Daphne Picklesouse: **_Thanks for the review! And thanks for the error correction, I really can't spell. In P7 there was a miracle and I got 100 out of 100 in a spelling test. Needless to say, my teacher thought I'd cheated, but then she realised it was me, a perfect little angel. Or a devil in disguise! I'll get it sorted out right away! Thanks!_

**Emmali: **_Yay! I'm so glad you liked it! I try to write a good ending for a fic so people can't say they liked the ending 'cause it was the end of a truly terrible story… 'cause that's just cruel! Thanks for all your reviews! _

**chromatic.daydream: **_Thanks so incredibly much! I don't think I actually used the phrase 'I love you' at all in this fic! I'll have to check it out! Must be a record! Thanks for all the complements! _

**will-herm-simetra: **_Short? Wow, that was pretty long for me! Actually I expected it to be longer too, but I'm not good with long. I'm an impatient person! Thanks so much for all your reviews and I'm so glad you thought it was funny. I'm sick o writing something that is COMPLETELY lovey-dovey and nothing else! Thanks!_

**Lipgloss: **_Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it! Hope the epilogue pleases! _

**ashley: **_Yep, Ron would fight. A bit annoying really since I'm not a great fighting writer. I__practice karate so how it would happen and how I picture it are two very different things. Thanks!_

**CreamTea: **_Thanks! I'm glad you don't think that they're OOC; that was a huge problem! And I'm really happy that you liked that chapter! Hope you love this too!_

**ultra-violet-catastrophy: **_Yeh, you were right! And you can write romance! As for the you being insane thing… I'll just keep my mouth shut! Na! Thanks for the reviews! I haven't spoken to you in AGES!_

**kitotterkat: **_Oh I liked the story all right, it just got very tedious 'cause I didn't think it through before I started and I was coming up with things on the spot! And as for a sequel… Well, there might be SOMETHING of a sequel… cough the run up to and their actual wedding cough… if everything goes according to plan in the HBP! Thanks so much for reviewing!_

**N. C. PsyChick: **_Trust me, it was rushed! Thanks so much for all your reviews! I'm glad you liked that!_

**darkwickedwitch: **_Thanks for all your reviews! I'm glad you liked the ending! I love Ron too!_

**suckr4romance: **_Wow! Someone actually agrees with me! Cool! I'm starting to feel incredibly guilty 'cause if Krum does come back in HBP then all of you are gonna hate his guts when we're probably supposed to love him! Oops! 4 days! Thanks!_

**Metamorpgmagus01: **_Cute? Really? Aw thanks! I'm unbelievably happy that you don't think it's rubbish! Thanks!_

_Well that took a while! This is dedicated to everyone who took time to review! Danke! (German for thanks!)_

**Epilogue**

While all this was taking place both Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were sitting in Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, Ginny biting her nails anxiously as Harry told her what he had saw.

"So when I left they were just throwing punches at anywhere they could reach!" Harry concluded morosely.

Ginny looked at him as if he had gone mad, "Just throwing punches?" She shook her head grimly, "Do you realise what this means? Harry, my brother was dim-witted enough to fight with a _famous international Quidditch player!_ Basically, if Krum doesn't kill him, then Krum's fans will!"

"If Hermione doesn't get to him first."

"If Hermione doesn't get to him first," agreed Ginny. "At least _you_ didn't get involved. I mean, one, you avoid the famous Granger wrath, two, you avoid the public eye," her gaze turned sympathetic, "I know how much you hate all that publicity Harry, and three," she lowered her voice, "you haven't given any of your whereabouts details to You-Know-Who… sorry to bring that up."

There was an almost disturbing silence surrounding the two teens, until Harry questioned the red head.

"Who d'ya think will win?" Harry could tell from the look on her face that she was confused. "The truce I mean."

"Oh! Hermione, no doubt."

Harry looked at her, trying to work his way into her mind. "What makes you say that? I though it would be Ron, personally."

Ginny's eyebrows shot up. "I'd say Hermione because she's more rational… and if you think Ron can worm his way out of upsetting Hermione by fighting, then I'm afraid to say that you don't know your friends as well as you think you do!"

"How do you know that I don't know them better thank you?"

Ginny gave a very un-ladylike snort. "I've lived with Ron for fifteen years and I'm a girl so I understand Hermione better than you, if I'm right in saying that you agree with Ron when he maintains that we girls have very complex minds to the more…" she paused teasingly, "slow-minded species."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Quick as a flash Harry had shoved a spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth, leaving her with the inability to speak!

"Hey Potter! What do you think you're doing to my sister?" Harry turned and blushed as Ron came down the alley Hermione laughing beside him. His tone wasn't angry, thank goodness and he looked a lot happier than Harry had seen him in a long time. Even if his eye was starting to blacken from a well aimed punch by Krum, or, Harry though, a well placed smack by Hermione!

Harry stood up; as did Ginny once she had swallowed and gotten over her brain freeze.

"So, who do I owe these _very_ heavy ten galleons to?"

Both looked as confused and bewildered as when this truce had started and Harry had though they had had a fight.

"Why would you be paying us ten galleons Harry?" Hermione asked with the air of someone who was completely innocent.

"Yeah Harry, what d'ya mean? What makes you think the truce is over yet?"

It was Harry's turn to look bewildered. Then he saw it. Their fingers interwoven, hands clasped together at their sides.

Harry Potter's eyes went wide, magnified by his glasses. Mutely he pointed at them, pulling Ginny's sleeve to get her attention.

"Well, at last!"

"What!" Three people responded to the youngest of the Weasley family.

"Harry, are you blind, deaf and dumb? Half of the school has been betting on when these two would get together!"

"What?" Three simultaneous answers.

"Some people have went as far as putting money on when their wedding is gonna be!"

"WHAT!"

"Though personally, I think that's a little daft!"

Three people nodded enthusiastically.

"That reminds me, I have money to collect from Luna and Colin… And I'll have to check, I think Neville got the _actual date_ right!"

The Golden Trio all had their mouths wide open. None of them could believe it. Ginny thought it would be better to tell them what had been going on to their oblivious minds.

"Most people worked it out about two years ago that you guys fancied each other, even with Rita Skeeter's article about Harry and Hermione, so we started putting bets on it. Though, we all though that Harry didn't bet because he just respected your privacy, not that he was oblivious!"

Harry closed his mouth, straightened up and nodded, "Yep that was it entirely!" Everyone ignored him.

Ginny continued, "We just though it was a matter of time before you'd admit to _yourselves_ that you liked each other, then you'd let the other know."

She finished her rant by surveying them, their clueless faces. Throwing her hands up in the air she let out a frustrated, "UGH!" then stalked off down the street.

Once The Trio had recovered enough to speak, Harry said, "Just promise me you won't play tonsil-hockey in front of me, okay?"

Hermione smiled. "Whatever you say, Harry."

Ron, on the other hand, put aside the fact that he had no idea what hockey was and looked at his best mate with an amused grin.

"You had no idea, did you?"

Harry shook his head.

"Ah well, never worry," he gestured at his girlfriend and himself, "you weren't the only one!"

**The End (for real this time!)**

**A.N. **_I'm not gonna cry! I'm not gonna… sniff!_

_It's over! It's really over! FOUR DAYS! Wow, I'm good with timing! I'm really gonna miss this now!_

_Well, my longest, and in my opinion, my best, fic to date is now complete, so will ya review just one more time and tell me what you think? Huh? It only takes a minute!_

_Well guys, thanks for keeping me at this! You realise I'm trying to keep this AN going just so I can force myself to believe it's not done?_

_Anyway, thanks everyone! Please Review! I know there are people who read this, have me on Story Alerts and don't review, and I know your names, so please review just for the sake of it being the last chapter. No offence to those who have me on Story Alert and DO review!_

_There might just be a sequel coming up in a month or so, so keep an eye out for me!_

_**Lots of love**_

_**Sweetdeath04**_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
